deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Case 5-2: Kidnapped!
Kidnapped! is a Case Mission 5-2 in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record where Frank West is forced to raise $1,000,000 for TK in return for Rebecca Chang, whom he kidnapped earlier. Overview Having obtained the $1,000,000 million dollars to free Rebecca Chang from Tyrone King and his goons, Frank West cautiously approaches the entrance door to the Shoal Nightclub. A moment after Frank knocks, a mercenary answers the door with a handgun aimed at Frank's head. After instructing Frank to put his hands in the air, the mercenary pats down Frank to check for any weapons. Frank jokingly warns him not to check below his belt or it will cost extra. The mercenary ignores the joke and tells Frank that he can find his "girlfriend" inside the nightclub, smugly encouraging him to "have fun". Frank enters the nightclub. Despite the flashing lights and bassy club music, the nightclub appears to be empty. Suddenly, someone throws a bottle of vodka at Frank. Frank dodges it and shortly after hears a familiar voice offer him a drink. Crystal Bailey casually enters and reprimands Frank for being so nosey about TK's business. Frank demands to know where Rebecca is, and Crystal answers him by drawing a katana. As Frank accuses them of setting CURE up via Brandon Whittaker, Amber Bailey (who also has a katana) enters with a tied up Rebecca. Amber holds her katana to Rebecca's neck as she uses her other hand to fondle Rebecca's chest. She chides Rebecca for being nosey like Frank, implying that TK would have left her alone if she just settled for the tape and called it a day. Rebecca is thrown to the ground by Amber, and can only watch this situation unfold. Frank gives the Twins his final warning to let Rebecca go. The Twins ignore his warning and slowly circle Frank with their katanas drawn, leading to Case 5-3: Two Girls, One Club. Dialogue Money Collection Strategies *High Rollers **The three poker players in this unmarked mission reside in Atlantica Casino. If Frank joins their game (a $100,000 buy in) and defeats all three of them (the gambling magazines help), he will be rewarded with $1,000,000. *Hacker **These can be constructed through combining a Computer Case and a Flashlight, or stolen from the dead bodies of Looters. **When used on an ATM, $20,000 will be awarded, and up to $5,000 on each slot machine. *Fortune City Bank **Throughout the game, Security Box Key-cards will be discovered (usually plot-relatedly) and picked up. These can be used to access the bank in the Uranus Zone. Every box has a varying amount of money, but it is in generally great amounts. **Even if Frank has no key-cards (which is unlikely...), there are many Money Cases in this bank also, containing a substantial amount of money each. *Sandbox Mode **Sandbox Mode provides an unlimited amount of time to gather money for main storyline from various sources. *The Secret of Charlie's Gold **Upon completing this Unmarked mission by saving Lenny, he will be in the Safe Room's canteen, Talk to him and he will give you the Key, go to the vault in the Yucatan (Visited at Boom Town), and unlock the vault, you will get $250,000 from two boxes and $10,000 from a money case inside. Video Dead Rising 2 Off the Record ~ Case 5-2 - Two Girls, One Club|Case file cut scene for Case 5-2 and Case 5-3. Gallery 5-2 (1).png 5-2 (2).png 5-2 (3).png 5-2 (4).png Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Cases